


Something's gonna get 'ya

by Little_Fishing_Boat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other buzzfeed workers mentioned for like a second, Pining, Pining Shane Madej, Triggers, little shop of horrors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Fishing_Boat/pseuds/Little_Fishing_Boat
Summary: Shane gulped, tiny beads of blood trickled down his fingers. He looked at the small plant with a fearful look, and watched his blood drip down into it's awaiting mouth.----------------------I haven't seen a Little Shop Of Horrors au yet, so,,,I wrote a bad one.





	Something's gonna get 'ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang its me again and I banged out the first chapter of this in one sitting so enjoy.
> 
> Also!! TW for abusive relationships, if that isn't something you're cool with don't read!!

Shane wasn't ever a lucky man.

He grew up with the bare minimum, an alcoholic mother and a deadbeat dad that never visited between his long ‘business trips’.

At the age of twelve his mom got up and left with her new boyfriend, leaving Shane alone with nothing but cans of spaghetti hoops and a small amount of money. 

Shane couldn't afford the rent for the worn down apartment after a month.

He spent most of his teen years wandering the streets of Skid Row, living off of scraps and small upfront paid jobs. Like any person, he wasn’t proud of this; he craved for somewhere to belong.

When he was sixteen, he was approached by an older man, who took his hand and promised him a place to stay. A roof over his head and food in his stomach, at the expense of work.

If you were to tell thirteen year old Shane that in a few years he'd have a paying job and a bed to sleep in, he'd probably spit in your face and tell you to stop mocking him.

But here he stood, wearing a dull green apron and neatly snipping a bouquet of red roses.

A flower shop wouldn't have been his first choice of job, but he honestly wasn't in the position to complain.

It baffled him how something as unnecessary as a flower shop could thrive and survive in a scummy place, he didn't really think into it that much though.

Then there was Ryan.

Shane had met the man the first day he began work, and before then, he thought that love at first sight was absolute rubbish.

But oh boy did he fall hard, he couldn't tell if it was the smile that lit up the whole room or the stupidly infectious giggle that got him, at this point it was impossible to tell.

Ryan Bergara was like an angel had come down from heaven, and got lost on the way to somewhere beautiful, then ended up in a dingy flower shop.

An angel that'd also somehow ended up with the biggest asshole in existence.

At first, Shane was practically squealing on the inside when he found out that Ryan liked boys. Now that he thought about it, he might've been squealing on the outside.

But as soon as he met Ryan’s ‘boyfriend’, the butterflies that were swirling in his stomach clumped together to form an unbearably heavy knot.

The guy stood a little shorter than Shane himself, but towered over Ryan nevertheless.

He had side swept jet black hair, and an intimidating glint to his icy eyes that just screamed ‘abusive asshole’

To top off the look, he sauntered around in a leather jacket that Shane was sure he only wore because it outlined his toned arms, and flaunted a motorbike wherever he went.

Shane secretly hoped he’d crash.

Not because he was jealous of him or anything, but because he genuinely deserved it.

Ryan never spoke to Shane about it directly, but Shane knew that the jackass was the cause of the split lips and black eyes that Ryan donned often.

Shane picked up the telltale signs; Ryan looking down and lowering his voice when spoken to, flinching whenever the guy came near him, (He flinched once when Shane came near him, Shane was pretty sure his heart broke a little)  
And Ryan always coming into the shop with red puffy eyes, slipping past Shane and his boss, locking himself in the bathroom and sobbing to himself. Shane gathered that Ryan thought nobody could hear him.

And things went on for a while like this, and the bruises that Ryan tried desperately to hide never stopped, and Shane never had the courage to bring it up.

Instead, Shane would sit and think in his small room filled with various types of plants. He’d think of all the ways he could fly in and save the day, swoop in and take Ryan in his arms, making sure nothing ever hurt him again.

Shane would wish he was a little stronger, so he could be the person that Ryan deserved.

Ryan didn't deserve him, he deserved better.

But then again, Shane could give Ryan the world and it wouldn't be enough.

But Ryan definitely deserved better than he had now.

Shane learned to live with the fact that he'd never get Ryan, and he couldn't help.

When the day came for Shane to go into the shopping district in search for plants, Shane packed the small amount of money he had saved and set out on his routine walk.

Shane arrived at the stall he regularly visited, where a kind old Chinese man would converse with him and sell strange plants to him.

Shane came here often, one because he had found a passion for horticulture through his job, and two became of the way Ryan would marvel at the exotic plant life he'd often return with.

Shane recalled fondly how Ryan’s eyes would slightly sparkle, and he’d ask Shane how and where he got the plant. Shane found it so lovely that Ryan would listen to him with such interest and awe. 

It made his chest ache.

Anyways, today the man didn't have anything that interested Shane. So he just exchanged pleasantries and wished the man a good day.

Shane was just crossing the street, deciding on what else he needed to get while he was out. His thoughts were interrupted by a-

To-tal e-clipse of the sun!

Shane looked up in awe, shielding his eyes to marvel at the sight.

He barely registered a low ringing in his ears, mind preoccupied with the eclipse.

The eclipse vanished as quick as it had appeared apparently, and Shane glanced at the equally confused strangers around him.

While he was looking around, his eyes caught a small potted plant sat snugly between some shrubs on the old man's table. He could've sworn that wasn't there before.

Shane approached the man again, asking about the out of place plant. The man seemed confused too, but happily agreed to sell it to Shane.

Shane found himself excitedly walking back to the shop, looking forward to showing Ryan his discovery.

And all for a dollar ninety five.


End file.
